Secret battle, take two!
by Boxfullofmemories
Summary: After saving the world, Victoria and the rest of the crew of the argo two find an opening to another land, one where rules of the overland don't apply...
1. A date, An Ex, And a Hole

**Hola bueno fellow crazy folks! This is boxfullofmemories, and THIS that you will soon be reading, is my debut story! Just FYI, if you want to understand MY story, read my bestie livetogetherdiealone's story (this is a knockoff of her's)! I do not own PJ, Kane chronicles, or Gregor!**

Nothing can be simple with me, can it? Me, Victoria Montgomery! I mean, I show up on a boat, re-direct course, get possessed, and…. Oh, too much else to list. Oh! And on top of that, Greek and Hieroglyphs are my two native languages! I couldn't have a normal life, with parents, and a home in Texas, with two dogs and a… Forget what I wanted, this is what happened AFTER we saved the world:

Leo and I were on a cute little date in central park. No joke, we bought hot dogs and everything! As I mentioned, NEVER simple, we stumble across a clearing, where, who else just HAPPENS to be there, Emma, Percy's little sister.  
"No no, we need to try over there! No! No, j-just look where I'm pointing!" She was shouting at the rest of my ex-crewmates. She and I had never really clicked, but we trusted each other in battle, and that counted for something.  
Wait a second, was that…? Yes, yes it was! Julian, from Brooklyn House! I almost called out to him, but I remembered why we hadn't spoken in a while: He was my Ex-Boyfriend. Long story, awkward breakup, cute middle, ADORABLE beginning!  
No, no Tori, you're over him, I said to myself.  
Unlucky me, He saw me first.  
"HEY TORI!" He shouted across the clearing. Against my will, I walk towards them, keeping my best fake smile on my face, and grasping tightly to Leo's hand, as though to intimidate anyone who questions our happiness.  
Leo must've sensed my discomfort, for he took his hand out of the grasp, and put his arm around me instead. I either love Aphrodite, or love the fates, or just love Leo. I laugh, whispering "Team Leo" quietly in his ear. That way we are both cracking up with laughter when we reach the group. Wait, Scratch the cracking, when I laugh, I do this weird snorting routine, which ends with me being unable to breathe. Yeah, I'm an odd one.  
By the time we reached the rest of the group, I was about eight different shades of blue/purple/indigo, and Emma was looking rather annoyed.  
I turn to Hazel, her being the only other one to understand the reason why we're laughing.  
"Team Leo" I state, as though explaining world hunger, to a group of military executives. Actually, I kind of was, in a sense.  
"Very well then," Emma stated coldly, "If you are here, you might as well work. Grab a crowbar and start—"She was cut off by a sudden grumbling noise, coming from the rock they were prying at.  
"Hey Em? You might want to come see this." I look over, and see her best friend (whom I believe is secretly her boyfriend) Ekul leaning over a large hole in the ground.  
"Well now, this really is a mystery, isn't it? How did this even get here with our knowledge?" said Percy, whom I believe was very hurt that he didn't know all the secrets of New York. Imbecile.  
"Indeed, dear Duchess, quite a mystery… Your take on it Watson?" I say, placing on my best British accent, and pacing slowly, referring to Leo as Watson.  
"Indeed, quite a mystery, Holmes! What do you make of it?"  
"Quite simple Watson! First off, they got to this spot before we did, therefore, must've dug a hole to the underworld!"  
"Indeed, quite observant Holmes! Is further investigation needed?"  
"Yes, yes it is Watson!" And with that, I jumped right in.

Surprisingly, I landed quite softly on some kind of soft rock.  
"TORI! ARE YOU OKAY?"`  
"Yeah, I'm fine!"  
Suddenly, I hear two thuds quite close by.  
"Leo? Julian?"  
"Are those the rest of your invaders?" said a man's voice, which I didn't recognize. I realized that I was good as dead, so I shouted "Wait a second guys! Don't—" Too late I realized that I had led the whole team into an ambush. Then, everything went black.

**Hey ya'll! That was my first story, I hope you liked it! Please Review! And give me more ideas for my stories! 3**


	2. Monster

**Hello all you anxious people who want to hear the next part of my story! This is it right here! I don't own any of this!**

**Leo POV**

To be honest, this date had gone better than I had expected! I mean, yes, we run into her Ex, but with a guy like me, who wouldn't get a little jealous?  
But back to the scary hole in the ground. Yeah, she decided to jump down it, her being Tori, but I just expected her to come back up! Now we're all down there, surrounded by people who came out of nowhere, and I'm having to carry her all the way back to "The Arena" wherever that is while on a machine that I'm ninety-eight percent sure is actually alive.  
During the flight, I tried to make small talk, but they kept saying "It would serve thou better if thy's mouth remained shut" or something old fashioned-y like that.

By the time we reached the "Arena" Tori had woken up, and was trying to fight somebody, or so it sounded like. At least, she kept curling into little balls, and then puffing up, like a scared cat. But the weirdest part of that was the fact that when I started to stroke her, she began to purr. No joke, my girlfriend was purring, and I had to sit there and not make a joke about it!  
But the arena was even weirder than a purring girlfriend! It was about twice the size of cowboy stadium, in every direction, with gates, and NO ELECTRONIC DEVICES. Seriously, nothing of the sort! I'm so glad I had my aviator jacket, because I was going into technology withdrawal.  
As we reached the entry gate, I noticed that the things we were flying on, were bats. I. Hate. Bats. A memory comes up:  
I was six, and my mom thought it would be a good idea to take me to see the bats, under Congress Avenue Bridge, in Austin, Texas. We get there, and it's so crowded, that the only place we can find a spot is on the banks of the lake. As we're down there, my mom turns away, to spread the blanket out, and while her back is turned I dash under the bridge, to get a better look. While I'm down there, a little bat flies down and lands nearby. I start over there, thinking "oh cute! A little furry friend!" then it sends up a shrill cry, and the whole Colony of bats just swoops down and begins attacking me! After that day, I hated the dark. And bats. And any form of creepy crawly that exists to attack and kill.  
"Leo, honey, we're here." I hear Tori's voice outside of my nightmare zone, and wake up, not realizing I had fallen asleep. As I open my eyes, I see a tearing up Tori, and realize they had made her wake me just so they could capture me again.  
"I believe this is a new record for us dear, don't you?" I say as I get hit in the head with the handle of an old fashioned sword.

**Victoria POV  
**I felt so guilty now! Going into Bast survival mode, and then realizing that I was purring! Then getting all tied up and having to wake Leo so we all could get captured again!  
So STUPID!  
After I got us all captured and walked into this HUGE arena, I had had enough!  
"Ok, this is ridiculous! If you're just going to kill us, we might as well die in battle, so fight us!"  
One guard piped up "we're not going to kill you" but the lead guard shushed him.  
"So, you want to fight, and yet you have no weapons? Very well, send forth your strongest and best warrior, and we shall arm them." Emma started forward, but I glared her down.  
"We don't need your weapons or armor or any of that, we can fight without it. As for strongest and best, I'll take the challenge." I say this with an heir of dignity, but I think it came across as overconfidence for he just laughed and said "so be it".  
He called for a sword, and smirked at me "ladies first" he said confidently. "Age before beauty." "If you insist." His first strike came strong and fast, and I happened to be stronger and faster, for once he threw that first strike, I was over his head, and on the ground, with both knives drawn. Then my Greek/Egyptian training kicked in. I don't remember what all happened, but next thing I had him disarmed and pinned down, and everyone was staring at me like I was some kind of monster, and I had the sinking feeling that it wasn't me they were looking at.

**End chapter two! Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. A New Friend?

**Hey! I've noticed that I'm not getting a lot of reviews, and I kind of want to change that, so… PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! REVIEW! I don't own Gregor or Percy OR Kane Chronicles!**

**Gregor POV**

As it turns out, I underestimated her, and I DEFINITELY didn't expect that she had such amazing skills for someone who has never had proper sword training. Yeah, I'm not that good at judging people.  
To say the least, I was more than happy to see Ripred towering over the… What IS she anyways? Well whatever she is, I was very happy to see Ripred!  
"Need help?" he said, looking at her dubiously, then looking at me with a sense of disappointment.  
"Hey, she's tougher than you think!" I say defiantly.  
"Sure! And next time you'll tell me…"  
"Oh can it and get her off of me!" I say, even though I sounded like a complete weakling, and so stupid as well. I am the supposed hero of Regalia, and I'm supposed to be brave and all that stuff! NOT be able to be taken down by a teenage girl!  
"Wh-What are you?" A brown haired girl (Emma I think) asked, looking very shocked, and rather amazed.  
"Well, I'm a rat, you'd have to be blind not to see that, and blindness is fatal down here, so…"  
"Wait, you're a… RAT!?" said the girl standing over me, her hair puffing up strangely like a cat's, and her eyes widening, somewhat like a kitten's. Too late, I realized what was going to happen.  
"Oh no.." she turned, an odd smile on her face, and I was almost scared that she was going to pounce!  
"Whoa there kitty cat! You're not doing any hunting today!" said a boy with curly black hair, as he grabs the back of her… Was that a leotard? I couldn't tell exactly, but he managed to grab her and calm her enough to be at least reasonable.  
As I was getting up, two of the group approached me, Emma, and a girl with blonde hair.  
"Sorry about her," Said the blonde, seeming genuinely sorry. "she's so hard to control."  
"Oh, It's no problem, I'm almost killed every day, Seeing as how I'm supposedly the leader of a great army and all." At this they looked at me fearfully, as though I was a bomb, waiting to explode.

**Victoria POV**

To be honest, I didn't really understand why I was in such severe cat-mode, but all I know is that I cannot continue acting like a cat if I want to be taken seriously.  
"Thanks Leo, I don't know what I would do without you," I said, truly glad that I have the best beau in the world!  
After Leo and I had our moment, the rat thing approached us, looking at me with a jealous curiosity.  
"Now, how did an inexperienced fighter like you beat one of MY students in sword combat?"  
"It was easy, really, he didn't expect much of a fight from me, and therefore left his guard down, and he doesn't have the survival instincts of a cat, like mine." At this, he looked rather surprised.  
"Cat training? Is that like a class or training or…"  
"It's a… it's hard to explain, and I'm not really in an explaining mindset…"  
"HEY! YOU! YEAH YOU! GET OVER HERE!" I heard a demanding and powerful voice shouting. I turn and see a very regal looking woman striding towards me, with multiple guards behind her.  
"Yes… ma'am?"  
"Are you the one who took down our best fighter?"  
"Umm..." I wasn't exactly sure how to answer that, but luckily, I didn't have to.  
"Yes, she is, you got a problem with that?" Said Leo. Gosh I love that boy.  
"Yes, I DO as a matter of fact! NOBODY takes down our lead fighter! NOBODY!"  
"I did!" I said, trying to prove a point. She looked at me, sizing me up with a burning anger in her eyes.  
"It's a good thing execution on sight is illegal in Regalia towards overlanders," she said approaching me, and fingering the sword on her waist.  
"Now then, there's no need for any kind of execution, at least not today!" Said a girl that I hadn't noticed yet. She looked odd for one of them, with her dark skin, dark wavy hair, and seemingly nicer than all the others have been. She turned towards me, and I saw her eyes for the first time. Her eyes were full of this pain, such pain… And secrecy, oh, there was a lot we were going to have to talk about!  
"If anything Luxa, we should be welcoming these… New overlanders," she said, looking at me dubiously.  
Suddenly it dawned on me: why are they talking so much? Then as I looked around me, I noticed that my group's numbers had gradually shrunk, until it was just me, Leo, Emma, Annabeth, Percy, and Ekul.  
"Very nice plan, distracting us, so you could capture the rest of our group, very tricky," I said, catching them by surprise.  
"Normally, you overlanders aren't that observational, I'm rather impressed," said the dark haired girl.  
"Oh, don't say 'you overlanders', you're one too! You don't look anything like any of them!" as I said this, she looked shocked that I would mention that.  
"I was raised here!" she said indignantly. She must've given some kind of sign to someone, because next thing I know, I'm up in the air, being held by my shoulders, being held by what I believe is a bat.  
Suddenly I'm falling… falling… oh no, instincts kicked in… twisting… twisting… landed! I turn to face the girl.  
"Who…Who ARE you?" I ask her, wishing I wasn't a cat, and that my hair would calm down!  
"I'm River, but everyone calls me Diamond, you?"  
"I'm Victoria, but everyone calls me Tori." Too late I see Emma motioning me to turn around, and the last thing I see before blackness, is Sapphire's smug look, and Leo about to wipe it off her face.

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for reading! PLEASE REEEVVVIIIEEEWWW! How do you like the new OC? Any new Ideas? I NEED HELP WITH THIS! I need help in general… Keep eyes open for NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Love

**NEW CHAPTER ALERT! WHOOP! WHOOP! Haha! Enjoy! My friend, Diamond, helped me with this chapter! Hope you like it! REVIEW!**

**River/Diamond POV**

Ok, I did not see her boyfriend sneaking up behind me, and REALLY didn't mean to injure him like that! But he took me really by surprise! Let's see, after his impromptu attack, we sent him off on a stretcher, and then tied up the remaining members of the group. Oh my goodness… Left in the group was a VERY handsome dark skinned boy, whom I approached.  
"Who might you be?" I asked, trying not to be a huge flirt. Oh goodness, he was so CUTE!  
"What do you care, you're probably just going to torture us anyways," he said, like it was no big deal. I, for one, was insulted.  
"We don't torture for fun, you know! Only if they are traitors, or murderers, or any of that! Not overlanders, unless we have a VERY good reason," as I say that, the rest of the group is giving me dirty looks, and I have the feeling they don't believe me.  
"Why should we believe you?" said a girl with short brown hair, "You could be lying, and planning to kill each of us VERY slowly in the dungeons or keep us barely alive!"  
"What do we look like to you? Barbarians? Cavemen? Romans?" At this last word, the cute one scowled, and tried to break his ropes, but spider silk isn't easy to break without a sword, which I doubt they had any of.  
"Um, Diamond, you might want to lay off," I heard Gregor say to me. Gregor and I were basically raised together, with his sister, Lizzie, finding me after my falling through a huge crack in the ground I kind of owe them one.  
I turn away from the group, but I feel someone grab me and pull me back.  
"This isn't over," I hear the cute one whisper in my ear, "Ekul, that's my name."  
"Diamond," I say in the most nonchalant voice I could come up with, but secretly I was ecstatic! _Ekul. _Ek_ul. Ek_ul. Such a fun name! It just… No, Diamond, cut it out! Maybe he found my threats enough to tell me his name? Maybe he's really into me? Maybe he's impressed I took down that Tori girl! Yeah, that's it!  
Anyways, I call my bat, Tyche, and we get back to the palace. I head to my room, and casually walk past the cells. Okay, fine, I wanted to see if Ekul was there! Sadly he wasn't. Tear. As I approach my room, I smell flowers, and some other fragrances that I didn't recognize. _Oh no_, I thought, _Mareth strikes again._ Mareth was this guard who has a HUGE crush on me, but I DON'T like him! Everyone thinks I like him too, but now I have proof that I don't!  
When I get to my room, it's not the scene I expected. I expected to see Mareth waiting right inside the doorway, with a bouquet, about to attempt to ask me out or something like that. What I saw instead, was Ekul sitting on my bed with a heart shaped box of… something.  
"What… How…?" I asked stupidly, overflowing with words that I can't get past my throat.  
"What am I doing here? I know this will sound cheesy, but we… I feel like we had a moment back there, and I've… I've passed up plenty of girls in my lifetime and regretted each one. I just… Just didn't want to let you pass me by," he said, and I believe he truly meant it. He opened the box, and inside it were these little round brown things. I was confused at first, but then he explained it.  
"These are chocolates," he said, "Couples up on the surface give them to each other, to show affection."  
"So, does that make us a… couple then?" I say, not exactly sure where he's going with this.  
"Not in a million years," I hear a voice in my doorway say. I turn, and standing there in the doorway, is no one other than Luxa.  
"Luxa, have you met…" I decide to stop intro, seeing as how she could have him killed at a flick of her wrist.  
"Diamond, you're supposed to be the ambassador. Meaning any falling in love YOU'RE going to do, will be arranged by the court," she says, turning and striding out of the room.  
"So, I suppose you're going to obey you're queen then, aren't you?" Ekul asks, an icy tone to his voice. I walk over to my bed, and sit down.  
"I would LOVE to a part of this couple you mentioned," I say, taking the chocolates from him. Then, deciding to be dangerous, I lean in close to him, and, just as his whole group (even the ones who were unconscious) burst through the door, kiss him so perfectly that Queen Luxa would be jealous.

**Thanks all! Especially Diamond for helping me write this! PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE REEEEVIEEEEEWWW!**


	5. Spiders, hate 'em

**Hey! It's me! Thank you loyal readers! I love you all! Please review!**

**Emma POV**

The nerve! To capture us, then trick my BEST friend into kissing her! She's horrible! And Victoria is just standing there, smiling, and NOT DOING ANYTHING just like she normally does! Anyhow, I get there, and see them kissing, and that's when I lose it!  
"EKUL! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ROME ARE YOU DOING!? Don't you realize that she's the one who took down our team… Leader!?" I choked out as Tori looks at me surprised. I did call her the leader after all, and I just did that to distract everyone. I mean, she'd saved my skin more than once and I kind of owed her one.  
"Umm… who are you, exactly?" said the girl. I was vaguely aware of Hazel standing near me, but right now that was the lesser of two evils.  
"I'm Emma, best friend of the boy you just kissed, and co-leader of this quest, Diamond, I take it?"  
"Yes, as well as advisor to the queen, and if I were you, I wouldn't interfere!" I pushed up my sleeves, took out Adamant, and ran at her. Two strong arms wrapped around my body and picked me up like a feather. Of course it would be Ekul! He carried me farther away from them.

"Sorry about that! She has a VERY bad temper!" He yelled behind him. I swear I could _feel _the eye roll that lady gave me. "That's for sure." I heard someone mumble from a distance.

"Let me down Ekul!" I pounded my fist against his back like a child would their father. In a last attempt, I threw my knife straight at the she-devil. Unfortunately, it hit the wall _behind _her. At least she looked shocked. Ha-ha.

"Not unless you swear on the River Styx you'll talk to me first!" He countered back at me. I balled my fists and through clenched teeth I promised on the River Styx, and he set me down. It didn't surprise him that I was glaring at him and crossing my arms.

"What in HADES was that all about? After all we just went through together and you did that! You know I'll be planning her long and painful death." AND HE JUST SMIRKED AT ME!

"Is that your way of telling me you love me?" Heat rose to my cheeks.

"NO! I do love you, but like a brother!" I say quickly. His smile grew wider like a little boy getting candy.

"You _love _me. _Love, love love, love, _love!" He mocked me. I got so far up in his face our noses touched.

"Remember the _last _time you taunted me? The time your head was buried in the park's dirt? I am _way_ more dangerous than when I was 8." I said in a small dangerous tone.

"That's for sure. We can ask our friends in the Order." My smile faltered and his followed. The battle may be over, but the war isn't. We sure knocked them on their butts, though! Unconsciously, I put a hand on his chiseled jaw

**Ekki POV**

Her hand wasn't soft like Diamond's; it was calloused and rough, but familiar. The look on her face told me she was lost in memories. From the battle, I had gained a scar that ran from my temple to the bottom of my jaw line. She still blames herself for that. Suddenly out of her thoughts, Emma drew away and had a look of pure horror on her face. She looked like she wanted to scream but couldn't. I turned around with my sword drawn. (**A/N I HATE writing this part! I am terrified of spiders. BTWs this is Livetogetherdiealone writing.) **A large, hairy, black spider the size of a Volkswagen Beetle stood waiting for us.

"_Mister Ekul. Mistress Diamond sent me to accompany you to the palace." _A rough voice said. Coming from the daughter of Poseidon's direction, "EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! KILL IT **KILL IT**_**KILL IT**_!" She cowered like a little girl. She is terrified of spiders. Probably a bit more than a daughter of Athena. I put my sword away.

"I'm sorry… Sir. She does not like spiders."

"_She does not wish my presence."_It…He said with something that resembled a frown._ "I will send for my Flier friend, Neptune. My name is Arts." _Up above, I could see a large bluish bat descending from above then land next to Emma. Arts picked up a spindly leg and pointed it ahead of us.

"_Shall we be going? Hop on my back." _The large spider said. Once I was up, I could see Emma already on the bat. Her blue eyes, now off the spider, were filled with laughter. Sometimes I wonder if she's bipolar… DON'T tell her I said that!

**Emma POV**__

Neptune was so soft! His bluish-silvery fur felt like I was sitting on air. Neptune's voice reminded me of my father's. The bat's voice almost sounded British. I had totally forgotten about the… thing my best friend was on. Neptune thrusted his wings down, causing us to take flight. We flew over small buildings and places. The moving air rustled through my raven-black hair. I laughed out loud.

"_I can do flips too! Hold on!" _He did two flips that made my stomach drop. We landed in front of the palace, but I didn't want to get off. My hands were gripping Neptune's fur when I realized I didn't die. My uncle, Zeus, doesn't allow his nieces and nephews to be in the air or he'd zap us out of it. Ekul and his… friend scurried up to us and my best friend hopped down.

"Thanks for the flight, Neptune!"

"_It was my pleasure Emma. I'll be happy to let you ride me again." _I smiled and hopped off. He pronounced again, ah gain. _"Fly you high, Emma, fly you high,"_ I heard him say as Ekki and I walked toward the round foreboding walls of the palace. It was then I realized there was no door, and no possible way of escape once inside.

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
